Dessous
by ma lune
Summary: Scott blablatait sous le regard ennuyé de la meute. Personne ne prêtait attention à Derek qui allait et venait dans l'appartement. Personne sauf Stiles. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, quand l'ex-alpha se pencha pour attraper un objet quelconque.Quelque chose dépassait légèrement de son jean élimé. Un tout petit bout de tissu. Slash Sterek attention craquage.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle petite fic Sterek ^^ Merci a Cybelia d'avoir corrigé ^^

* * *

Stiles s'endormait quasiment debout contre son mur.

D'abord parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à concocter un plan génial pour sauver leurs miches d'une horde de gobelins (non, pas ceux de Harry Potter avec leur or, mais de petits êtres méchants, moches et vicieux qui volaient l'âme des gens).

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit donc et Scott (Monsieur l'Alpha) avait demandé (ordonné) qu'ils se retrouvent au loft de Derek pour faire le point. Stiles avait eu beau demander à quoi ça pouvait bien servir puisque les trucs méchants, moches et vicieux étaient morts (grâce à lui). Mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas flanché.

Donc, au lieu de se retrouver dans son lit au chaud à dormir comme un bébé, Stiles somnolait, appuyé contre l'un des murs de l'appartement.

Ce fut probablement l'une des raisons qui le poussèrent à croire qu'il avait rêvé, plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il repassa la scène dans sa tête encore et encore.

Scott blablatait sous le regard ennuyé de la meute. Personne ne prêtait attention à Derek qui allait et venait dans l'appartement. Personne sauf Stiles. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, quand l'ex-alpha se pencha pour attraper un objet quelconque.

Quelque chose dépassait légèrement de son jean élimé. Un tout petit bout de tissu.

Rose et en dentelle.

0o0o0o0o

La vision hantait Stiles depuis plusieurs jours, à tel point que Scott l'avais surpris à mater Derek, deux fois…

Et si Scott se rendait compte de quelque chose, c'est que toute la meute était déjà au courant.

Y compris l'oncle flippant dans son asile d'aliéné.

Les questions tournaient dans la tête de Stiles tellement vite qu'elles lui donnaient le vertige. Avait-il vraiment vu ce qu'il avait vu ? Derek Hale était-il vraiment un fétichiste des dessous roses à froufrous ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée, au lieu de le faire pouffer de rire, l'excitait-elle totalement ?

Imaginer CE mec, ce puissant loup-garou grincheux avec de délicats dessous en dentelle enflammait carrément ses sens. Et le faisait bander comme un malade chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Même là maintenant, en plein cours d'économie. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne s'il ne voulait pas se taper la honte devant tout le monde.

Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais la pensée l'obsédait.

Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il ait une réponse et par-dessus tout, il fallait qu'il voit Derek sans son pantalon.

Ce qui était aussi prêt d'arriver que le coach demandant à Greenberg de l'épouser.

Stiles jeta un regard amusé à Finstock puis à Greenberg. Il était bien placé pour savoir que tout pouvait arriver du moment qu'on avait le bon plan.

0o0o0o0o

Stiles avait trouvé son plan, mais de là à dire qu'il était bon, il ne fallait pas pousser. Risqué oui… Bon ?

Doucement, le jeune homme pénétra dans l'appartement du loup, espérant fortement que Derek ne rentrerait pas à l'improviste. Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui parle : laisser sa porte ouverte de nos jours n'était vraiment pas sensé.

Même si ça l'arrangeait bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16h30. La réunion de la meute était prévue pour 17h. Et Stiles espérait bien qu'à ce moment-là, quand ils passeraient tous la porte, il serait assis sur le canapé, faisant tranquillement semblant d'être arrivé le premier.

Envoyer Derek et Scott dans la forêt pour vérifier que tous les machins moches avaient bien disparu était une idée de génie. Mais quand son meilleur ami était inclus dans l'équation, il y avait toujours un risque que tout capote. Il devait donc se presser.

Il monta les marche et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de Derek, le cœur battant à tous rompre. S'il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu, ça devait être rangé là. Stiles savait que le loup préférait dormir en bas mais pour cacher ses petits secrets, ce n'était pas possible, donc ça devait forcement être là.

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur une commode de style ancien, le genre de truc Louis XV totalement démodé. Le reste de la pièce avait l'air d'avoir été acheté chez IKEA à la va-vite : un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire avec des portes coulissantes. Si ce n'était pas dans le vieux machin, peut-être que ce serait là.

Doucement et sans bruit, comme si le loup était dans sa tanière et qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller, Stiles avança. Sur les 4 tiroirs, un ne fermait pas bien, un autre était un peu bancal et le tout dernier en bas possédait une serrure.

Bingo.

Être le fils du shérif avait certains avantages. Traîner dans les commissariats de police pouvait être très instructif, comme savoir craquer une serrure par exemple. Stiles sortit sa pochette du parfait petit cambrioleur et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la débloquer.

Il pensa furtivement à Pandore et sa boîte ou à la femme de Barbe Bleue, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Le cœur battant de plus en plus, il ouvrit le tiroir doucement, vraiment doucement.

Un sourire énorme fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La petite chose rose qu'il avait aperçue quelque jours plus tôt était là. Au milieu de tout un tas d'autres shortys et strings. De la dentelle, de la soie, des froufrous, et même quelques petites culottes féminines. Une plainte échappa à Stiles quand il tenta d'imaginer le viril et grincheux Derek Hale dans chacun de ces sous-vêtements.

Il tendit la main pour saisir délicatement le shorty rose. La dentelle était exquise et un nœud noir était finement brodé sur le devant.

La chaleur sembla augmenter d'un coup.

En même temps que le besoin vital de voir ÇA sur Derek.

C'était juste incroyablement érotique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ?

Cette fois, son cœur cessa de battre. Il se retourna pour voir Derek pousser la porte, entrer et se figer. Ils restèrent là un très long moment à se fixer.

La panique passa sur le visage du loup quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que Stiles avait dans les mains. Ils seraient probablement restés là ad vitam æternam si la voix de Scott n'avait pas retenti dans le salon :

-Stiles, t'es déjà là ?

Aussi vite et précautionneusement que possible, le jeune homme reposa la précieuse petite chose avant de refermer le tiroir et de tirer Derek hors de la chambre :

-Ouais, je suis là.

L'agacement perça dans la voix de Stiles quand il descendit l'escalier :

-Vous êtes déjà rentrés !

-Ouais, on n'a rien trouvé dans la forêt alors…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit bien loin quand le regard de Derek croisa le sien. Le loup ne semblait pas en colère, juste mortifié.

Stiles secoua simplement la tête avec léger sourire.

Le loup poussa un soupir avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches de son jean, le faisant descendre de quelque millimètres. Est-ce que Derek portait l'une de ces choses ?

La bouche de l'humain s'assécha d'un coup et l'envie irrésistible de tomber à genoux pour déboutonner le pantalon de l'ex-alpha et de le faire descendre doucement pour dévoiler ses dessous le saisit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à être à l'étroit dans son propre boxer.

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-Stiles tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Scott en lui frappant le bras.

-Pas du tout.

Avec un grognement amusé, son meilleur ami recommença à parler. Mais Stiles n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à cesser de fixer la braguette de Derek en se demandant ce qui trouvait en dessous.

Et apparemment, il n'était vraiment vraiment pas discret :

-C'est quoi cette tête d'ahuri et ce regard de merlan frit mon pote ? Ça ne va pas ?

Que pouvait-il bien répondre à Scott ? Casse-toi que je puisse vérifier ce que Derek porte en dessous de son jean ?

-Rien ça va…

Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Son regard croisa celui de Derek et cette fois, il put y lire plus de curiosité que de panique.

Par bonheur, le reste de la meute débarqua et la réunion put commencer.

Commencé et durer ce qui semblait être des heures.

Le regard de Stiles ne cessait de revenir sur Derek. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de rassurer le loup. De lui faire comprendre que son secret était en sécurité avec lui, qu'il ne le révélerait pas, même sous la torture.

Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait faire chanter le loup ? Le menacer de tout révéler à moins qu'il ne lui montre comment il portait ces délicieuses petites choses.

Non, il ne pourrait pas faire ça. D'abord parce que ce serait cruel, ensuite parce que Derek pourrait le tuer pour préserver son secret.

Son regard erra de nouveau sur l'ex-alpha. Est-ce qu'il en portait une là maintenant ? Est-ce que ça l'excitait de porter de la lingerie fine au milieu de toute la meute, bien conscient que personne ne pourrait le savoir ?

Quel effet pouvait bien avoir un tissu si délicat sur les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie ? Et surtout comment et pourquoi avait-il commencé à en porter ?

Toutes ces questions et aucune réponse.

Et tout ce blabla qui continuait. Par pitié, que quelqu'un fasse taire Scott !

Derek releva la tête et le surprit encore une fois à l'observer. Stiles tenta un sourire pour l'apaiser mais ce n'eut visiblement pas l'effet escompté. Le loup lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait vraiment que tout le monde se casse, qu'il puisse parler à Derek en tête à tête :

-Scott, mon pote, on ne pourrait pas finir demain ? Sérieux, j'ai l'impression qu'on est là depuis des heures.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils :

-Ça ne fait que 20 minutes, et tu n'as rien écouté de toute façon.

-Parce que c'est ennuyeux !

S'en suivit un débat interminable où Scott tenta de lui expliquer que non, ce n'était pas ennuyeux, et que les réunions était très importantes pour la cohésion de la meute blablabla. Il fallut à Stiles toute sa ruse et une infinie habileté pour que tout le monde fiche le camp en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Quand il claqua enfin la porte au nez de Scott, Stiles poussa un profond soupir.

Il se retourna tellement vite qu'il faillit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Derek se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son torse avec l'air de quelqu'un prêt à recevoir des remontrances.

Stiles s'approcha comme s'il avait la forme animale de son ami en face de lui : précautionneusement et avec le moins de gestes possible. Il se planta devant lui et attendit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Derek ouvre enfin la bouche :

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires.

-C'est vrai ! J'avais juste besoin d'une petite confirmation.

-Et maintenant que tu l'as eue, quoi ? Tu vas me faire chanter ou te marrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?

Cette fois, Stiles ne put se retenir de sourire :

-Non, pas vraiment.

Sans lâcher le loup des yeux, il se mit à genoux et continua :

-J'ai juste besoin de voir…

Il tendit les mains vers la ceinture de Derek, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui attrapa les poignets en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles se mordit les lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'entendre que je trouve ça carrément bandant ? Que depuis que j'ai vu cette dentelle rose dépasser de ton pantalon il y a quelques jours, je ne pense qu'à ça ? Que je ne me suis jamais autant servi de ma main droite que depuis que cette image est gravée dans ma mémoire ?

A chacun de ses mots, les mains de Derek se desserraient autour de ses poignets, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à continuer :

-Je ne vais pas me moquer ; je ne vais pas le hurler sur les toits. Je veux voir parce que t'imaginer là-dedans me rend carrément dingue et que j'ai besoin de le voir.

Derek ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait de le fixer les sourcils froncés. Stiles commença à déboutonner le jean avec une lenteur exagérée. Il fit descendre la braguette, révélant peu à peu un fin tissu bleu roi, orné d'une dentelle élégante.

Stiles déglutit en ouvrant un peu plus le jean :

-Juste…

La suite mourut sur ses lèvres, un mélange de « magnifique », de « oh putain » et de « sublime ». Il fut irrésistiblement attiré par le vêtement. Il s'approcha, prêt à poser sa langue dessus quand Derek l'attrapa brusquement et le releva d'un seul mouvement.

Deux toutes petites secondes plus tard, la porte du loft s'ouvrait. Paniqué, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au jean du loup. Qui, par bonheur, avait de sacrés bons réflexes.

Scott entra, les sourcils haussés, comme s'il avait compris qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose :

-Stiles, tu viens ?

Il dut se racler la gorge deux fois avant de pouvoir répondre :

-Des fois, Scott, je te déteste.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Arrête c'était sympa cette réunion et…

Sans un seul regard en arrière et sans écouter le moins du monde ce que racontait son meilleur ami, Stiles quitta le loft.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand enfin Stiles réussit à se débarrasser de Scott, il était bien trop tard pour se repointer au loft. Son père l'attendait déjà pour dîner. La vie était drôlement injuste quand même. Stiles espérait vraiment que Derek ne se sentait pas trop mal par rapport à tout ça.

Il avala son dîner sans grande conviction avant de filer dans sa chambre, hésitant à appeler le loup pour tenter de le rassurer. La conversation n'était vraiment pas idéale au téléphone mais son père ne le laisserait pas ressortir si tard.

Il entra dans sa chambre le cœur plutôt lourd. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller fouiller dans les affaires de l'ex-alpha mais c'était tellement…

-Je me suis permis de fouiller dans tes affaires.

Stiles fit un bond de plus d'un mètre quand Derek sortit d'un coin sombre :

-Derek ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles.

L'humain patienta jusqu'à avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal et murmura :

-Je suis content que tu sois là. Je voulais m'excuser.

-Tu peux !

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit pour éviter de croiser le regard du loup. D'abord parce qu'il connaissait son secret, ensuite parce que s'il se souvenait bien, juste avant que Scott ne décide de les interrompre, il avait failli faire une grosse bêtise :

-J'étais… euh je dirais, bien curieux, mais c'était plutôt excité en fait. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'imaginais.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me croyais strictement hétéro ou parce que tu ne peux pas concevoir que c'est excitant pour quelque d'autre que toi de te voir porter ce genre de choses ?

Le stoïcisme de Derek vacilla légèrement :

-Les deux.

-Hé bien non, je suis à voile et à vapeur ! Et je trouve ça totalement… Mmm.

Le gémissement lui avait échappé et il en fut mortifié :

-Désolé encore pour ça et pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

-T'en vouloir ?

-Je suppose que c'est ce que les mecs totalement hétéro font quand un mec un peu moins hétéro tente de lécher leurs dessous coquins.

-Sérieusement Stiles ?

L'humain lâcha un grognement :

-Je me suis déjà excusé.

-Je suis un loup-garou ! Peu importe le genre pour moi…

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Stiles :

-Oh donc un peu moins hétéro aussi ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

-Génial ! Enfin je veux dire euuh… Donc tu mets des dessous coquins pour traîner dans les back room ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle Stiles.

-Si ça l'est, mais comme tu es stressé, tu ne le vois pas ! Sois tranquille, je garderai ton secret.

Derek fronça les sourcils avec un air peu convaincu :

-Pourquoi ?

Stiles lui jeta un regard surpris, voir choqué :

-Parce que ça ne regarde que toi, parce que malgré ce que tu sembles croire je suis ton ami.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Putain Derek, tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ? OK. Alors prends deux secondes pour renifler l'air et dis-moi ce que tu sens.

Stiles vit les narines du loup frémir avant qu'il affirme d'une voix sûre :

-Ça t'excite vraiment.

-Bon dieu, j'ai juste l'impression que ça fait 100 fois que je le dis ! Crois-moi, je me retiens de poser mille questions et de te sauter dessus.

-Je peux ou répondre à ces questions ou enlever mon fute, tu choisis quoi ?

L'expression sur son visage ou peut-être même l'odeur qu'il sentait déjà fut une réponse suffisante pour Derek. Il posa ses mains sur le bouton de son jean. La bouche de Stiles s'assécha de nouveau et il dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas gémir en voyant le tissu apparaître. Sa voix était rauque et profonde quand il murmura :

-Tu fais ça pour ne pas avoir à répondre hein ?

-Exactement.

-Ça me va !

Et même plus que ça, mais Stiles fut incapable d'en dire plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait, tout comme il n'aurait jamais cru voir Derek Hale en dessous de dentelle.

Peut-être même qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour Greenberg et le coach…

Fin

* * *

Il y a deux petit bonus qui suivront ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà les deux tout petit bonus ! Comme sa m'a été demander plusieurs fois je précise (pour que vous soyez pas déçu) non il n'y aura pas de lime/lemon dans ces bonus ^^' (bande de pervers oui c'est moi qui dit ça :p)

J'espère que les bonus vont vous faire rire ^^ et merci a tous je ne m'attendais pas a avoir autant de review lol

* * *

Bonus

Stiles entra dans la salle de bain, son précieux chargement bien caché entre deux couches de vêtements sales.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de fermer la porte pour être sûr que son père n'était pas rentré. La maison était silencieuse. Il déposa son linge sale dans le panier avec celui du sheriff et même quelque-uns de Derek. Depuis un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le loup passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, au point de laisser ses vêtements dans le panier à linge. Tous, sauf les spéciaux. D'abord parce que les délicats dessous de dentelle ne supportaient pas d'être lavés en machine et ensuite parce que le sheriff n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre que son fils et son gendre avaient une certaine obsession pour les culottes et les strings.

Si l'homme avait facilement accepté leur relation, cette révélation là le perturberait peut-être un peu plus.

Stiles attrapa le string rouge et noir. Il fit couler l'eau avant de verser un peu de lessive liquide dessus. Heureusement que le sperme ne tachait pas, vu le nombre de fois où les précieux et coûteux dessous en était tachés.

Il retint un rire en se souvenant de la première fois où c'était arrivé. Il avait discrètement et furtivement voulu laver un shorty bleu avec des liserais blancs (l'opération s'était appelée « commando string »). La chose n'avait vraiment pas apprécié et en était ressortie dans un drôle d'état.

Ce qui avait bien fait rire Derek et c'était fini par une partie de sexe incroyable, parce que imaginer son amant laver ses dessous à la main avait été vraiment excitant.

Stiles frotta délicatement le sous-vêtement avant de le ressortir :

-Fils, je…

Il sursauta quand son père poussa la porte. C'était bien trop tard pour cacher l'objet du délit : oups. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

Stiles déglutit et grimaça :

-La prochaine fois, je penserai à fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé.

Son père se mit à fixer le string, les yeux écarquillés :

-C'est très gênant, Papa !

Il plongea la dentelle dans l'eau pour la soustraire au regard paternel, avant d'ajouter :

-Bon ok, je suis grillé. Oui, j'aime porter de la dentelle. Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter d'en parler ?

-Tu portes de la dentelle ?

Fallait-il vraiment que son père insiste ?

-Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est à Derek ? Oui, c'est à moi et je préférerais…

-Qu'on évite d'en parler, oui je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Le sheriff lui jeta un dernier regard quelque part entre l'étonnement et l'effarement, secoua la tête et sortit.

Mortifié, Stiles finit son ouvrage et fila se cacher dans sa chambre. Ressassant la conversation, encore et encore.

Partagé entre l'envie d'aller trouver son père pour lui expliquer que ça n'avais rien de bizarre et celle de trouver un trou de souris pour se cacher.

Stiles ne s'était pas encore décidé à bouger plusieurs heures plus tard quand Derek entra. Parler à son père était trop gênant et trouver un trou de souris à sa taille impossible. Il était donc encore là, allongé sur son lit, à débattre avec lui-même.

Son amant s'approcha, les sourcils froncés :

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Je viens de croiser ton père, il faisait exactement la même tête bizarre que toi.

Stiles poussa un grognement :

-Il vient de me surprendre à laver ta petite culotte.

Un bruit inquiétant sortit de la gorge de Derek et l'humain ajouta précipitamment :

-Ne panique pas, je lui ai dit que c'était à moi.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Tu voulais que je lui dise que c'était à toi ?

Derek secoua la vivement la tête :

-Non, mais tu aurais pu dire que c'était à Malia. Elle vit encore ici après tout !

-D'un, mon père est un flic : si tu mens, faut que ce soit crédible. Et je suis désolé de te le dire, chéri, mais Malia fait deux tailles de moins que toi. De deux, je ne vois aucune raison valable pour que JE sois en train de laver les dessous de Malia dans le lavabo alors qu'on ne sort plus ensemble.

Derek lui jeta un regard intense :

-Tu as dis a ton père que c'était à toi pour protéger mon secret ?

-Oui ! Je suis le meilleur petit-ami du monde.

-Je suis d'accord.

Derek s'approcha doucement, avec grâce et d'une manière tellement féline que si Stiles n'avait pas su que l'homme était un loup, il aurait pu croire qu'il était un chat. Avec avidité, son amant vint l'embrasser, le faisant vibrer. C'était chaud, excitant. Tous ses regrets s'envolèrent. Si ça mettait Derek dans cet état, Stiles était prêt à dire à la meute entière qu'il portait des dessous sexy…

Il lui emprunterait même une petite culotte et ferait un strip-tease devant tous leur amis pour recevoir d'autres baisers de ce genre.

C'était une idée géniale ou peut-être pas.

Bonus 2

Plus vite plus vite…

Stiles courait dans les couloirs du lycée aussi vite que possible. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il arrivait en retard. Il fallait vraiment que lui et Derek trouvent une solution pour ne pas avoir à s'habiller en même temps le matin. Parce que voir son amant enfiler sa lingerie finissait toujours de la même manière : c'est-à-dire lui la lui enlevant. Ensuite s'ensuivait immanquablement une partie de jambe en l'air intense et une course effrénée pour arriver à l'heure au lycée.

Il prit un virage un peu sec et faillit tomber. Il s'arrêta juste quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Et se figea en entendant la voix du coach dans le couloir qu'il venait de passer :

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

-Je sais mais j'en ai envie.

Greenberg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là dans un couloir désert avec le prof qui le détestait ? La voix du jeune homme retentit encore :

-Je me prendrai une autre heure de colle mais tant pis ! C'est un jour de fête après tout.

Le rire de Finstock résonna doucement dans le couloir :

-Ne ris pas, Bob, avoir 18 ans c'est important. Je gagne le droit de coucher avec qui je veux.

Effaré, Stiles s'approcha un peu pour regarder dans le couloir. Les deux hommes était proches l'un de l'autre, bien trop proches :

-Tu oublies que même si tu es majeur, je suis toujours ton professeur.

-Je vais changer de lycée.

Le coach fut visiblement choqué :

-Quoi ?

-T'as bien entendu. J'ai demandé un transfert pour la fin du mois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu m'as promis que dès que j'aurais l'âge et que j'aurais quitté ton lycée, tu me ferais une demande en mariage.

Stiles faillit tomber sur les fesses de surprise, tout comme Finstock :

-J'étais soul.

-Je sais, mais tu as promis quand même.

Impossible qu'il ait entendu correctement, c'était bien trop bizarre. C'était forcément une blague ! Stiles tourna les talons précipitamment quand son prof d'économie saisit les deux mains de son élève et se mit à genoux.

Il entra dans sa classe de maths et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, impassible aux remontrances de son professeur.

Greenberg et le Coach…

Stiles éclata de rire et fut incapable de s'arrêter.

Fin

* * *

Voilà oui c'est tout mdr j'espère que ça vous a plus moi sa ma fait rire en tout cas ^^


End file.
